When a person who is talking to someone on a telephone receives a new call, the person traditionally has two options. First, the person may put the original call on hold and answer the new call. Second, the person may allow the caller to be forwarded to voicemail, listen to the voice message, and then call the party back. The first option ends up disrupting the original call. If the original call is important, the called party may not want to disrupt the call. The second option is often a better choice from the called person's perspective, but it can be more difficult on the caller. The caller has not been given any indication of when to expect a return call.